Document management systems are often used to store and manage large volumes of documents. Typically these systems digitize and store paper documents. For example, digitizing may include converting documents, e.g., paper documents, hard copies, etc., into a digital form. A scanner may be used to scan the document. Typically, optical scanners are used to capture an image of the document. For example, charged-coupled devices (CCDs) convert light to pixels to capture an electronic image of a document. Other types of scanners may be used. The scanners may be provided in many forms, including flatbed scanners, handheld scanners, etc. Once the document are in digital form, the digitized documents may be stored, processed and electronically managed, such as by providing remote access to stored documents, facilitating document searching, controlling access to documents, sharing stored documents, etc.